Svenska
Det finns inte så många regler på Swisscraft, så vi ber dig att respektera de få vi har. Om du inte gör det, så kommer det att sluta i permanent ban. ----''' Note: Translations may differ from the original version of the general rules. Please keep in mind that staff members decisions are based on the original English version. 1. '''Inget Griefing. Förstör/Ändra inte byggnader som du inte äger. ''a) Du får inte bryta dig in i någons hus med användning av bugg. ''Det menas att du aldrig får bygga nerdpoles in i andras städer eller förstöra block för att komma in. Detta inkluderar "psuedo" griefing, där du förstör blocks och sedan sätter tillbaka dem. ''b)' Du får inte Raida, stjäla från kroppar eller rustningsställ! '''c) '''Det inkluderar också att bygga på eller runt någon byggnad som du inte äger är inte tillåtet. '' '''2. '''Du får ej duplicera, hacka eller utnyttja buggar på något sätt! Detta inkluderar client ändringar såsom x-ray, speedhack eller att kunna flyga. '''3. '''PvP (Player versus Player) är tillåtet. Om du inte vill kriga mot andra spelare så får du stanna i zoner som inte tillåter PvP. 'a) '''Ingen spawncamping. ''Detta menas att du inte får döda en annan spelare om och om igen när de spawnas nära dig (Och ändå inte har någonting på sig). Detta inkluderar , men är inte begränsad till: campa i ett spawnområde, campa i någons stad eller nära någons hus/bas. 'b) '''Du får ej döda spelare som precis har joinat. ''Gäster till exempel. Vi vill gärna behålla spelare på servern så att de får en chans till att vara med och spela på servern. Slåss hårt men rättvist. Ge nya en chans att göra sig redo. 'c) '''Du får inte utnyttja zoner. Detta menas att stå inom ett pvpfritt område och till exempel skjuta pilar på en spelare som står utanför. ''Att stå vid kanten av en zon och vänta på att någon går ut brukar oftast inte vara tillåtet. Det är bäst om du inte gör det. 'd) '''Du får inte logga ut eller teleportera dig under strid. detta inkluderar varje aspekt av teleportering(användning av /ptp eller /call) eller utloggning. '' '''4. '''Du får stjäla ur lådor om LWC (Lås plugin) fungerar. Om LWC är sönder av någon anledning så är det strängt förbjudet att stjäla ur lådor. '''5. '''Bete dig inte illa. Var mogen och artig. Att hata på andra spelare kommer att få dig i trubbel. '''6. '''Bygg inte nära Spawn. Vi kommer ta bort byggnader nära Spawn utan vidare. '''7. '''Döda inte en varg/katt eller husdjur som ägs av någon om du inte är i strid med ägaren av djuret. Du får dock döda djur som är fria. '''8. '''Använd inte /ptp/ eller /call för att döda spelare. Varje teleportmord är strängt förbjudet. '''9. '''Håll naturen ren! plantera om träd och gräs. Hugg ner hela träd för ingen vill ha flygande träd. '''10. '''Ha sunt förnuft. Känns det som om det du gör är fel? Gör det inte! '''11. '''Bygg inte gigantiska djur/villager farmer! Stora farmer kommer lagga dig OCH andra spelare. '''12. '''Använd inte chorus frukten för att komma in i andras byggnader/baser eller annat. '''13.' Bygg inte mob grinders. Där monsterna inte kan skada dig men du kan skada dem, eller att de dör av fall eller lava. Detta är strängt förbjudet och kommer att straffas. Moderatorer och Admins på Swisscraft kan bete sig annorlunda i olika situationer. Hursomhelst så är de också människor, och kommer inte alltid välja samma beslut.